Daddy's Little Girl
by JerseyGirl
Summary: One of the girl GG's got a family, two loveing parents and a roof over their heads, but none of their parents dont know what she is doing! Is she going to tell her family or is the other members of GG gonna find out! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter one: My little secret

Note: Thank you for reading this! This is my very first fanfic! I think there is going to be three parts to this story and please R&R. (I don't even know what that means. I think it means Rate and Review.) Oh yeah I have to write a disclaimer so I won't get a law suite by Sega. But what will they get from a poor sixteen year old?   
  
DISCLAIMER: I did not make or own Jet Grind Radio/ Jet Set Radio, except the characters that I did made up. But I did buy the videogame for sixty bucks and it was worth it! ^.^ Here's part one of the story!  
  
  
  
  
Daddy's Little Girl  
  
  
Its dusk in the skies in Tokyo-to, Shibuya-cho. The GG's skate into their notorious hangout, Tab turn on the only light in the Garage.   
" Wow that was cool what you did with Capt. O's (Onishima for short) jacket Gum" Beat told Gum.   
" Thanks Beat it was all just technique, if I hadn't move left instead of right I would of got caught." Gum notice that Piranha was the last one to enter into the garage. Like singing Gum said," Hey Piranha you were last to come in, did anybody followed us?"  
"Naw, with all the confusion that we caused, I'm surprise all of us wasn't separated."   
Yoyo then said, " Yo yo did you hear about that new team the Klown posse. I heard they were ratted out by one of their members."  
" That's rotten what happened to them and why would one of their own members rat their own team out." Combo said.  
" Yo, there's some people out their that not very trusting you should of know that Combo." Cube acknowledged  
Streak and Gram said at the same time, " No, that wasn't it, the kid was a student at the Shibuya-cho Jr. High School."   
Tab jump into the conversation, " Yeah, at some of the schools they were selecting a few students, and I heard that the cops look for suspicious kids and try to beat the information out of them, Its like a torture chamber its just a whole week of those people calling you to the office Monday though Saturday nonstop. I heard no one never makes it though that week."  
" Oh man, so if anyone goes to school that knows where our hideout is, were in trouble!" Piranha cried in fright.  
Everybody started screaming inside the Garage, they were so loud they even woke up Potts and he even moo loud.  
Beat looks at his horrified team members and shook his head, then he put his crew in check " Guys, we don't have nothing to worry about, when was the last time anyone of us went to school?"  
Everybody stared at Beat then started to laugh, Gum cheerfully said "Oh yeah I forgot! I don't go to school! Even though that's kind of sad, but I rather be out hear then wear those stupid uniforms."  
" Though Gum you would look cute in that uniform, I bet you would act like this!" Tab said to gum. He started to imitate Gum by taking a couple of old skating magazines he use as a replica of school books and started skipping around the Garage singing like a girl " Hello! My name is Gum and I'm wearing a schoolgirl uniform! I'm going to school today! I'm going to school today I'm going to scho-" Gum throw ice from a cup at Tab's head " Hey! What the heck! I was just playing Gum!"  
" I wouldn't skip around like a freaking idiot like that Tab, but I skip on your face!" Then Gum started to notice that Mew wasn't teasing her with Tab. Mew always tease her on a daily basis, "Hey Mew! why the heck are you not teasing me Mew? Ran out of topics huh?" Mew was dozing off on top of the jumbo speakers, she heard Gum's question in her subconscious mind and mumbled, "Huh oh, I'm just tired Gum after all that skating we could of gotten killed. Mews look at her little digital whist watch that was in the shape of a white cat. It said 18:00*   
*In Tokyo-to they go by military time...I guess? However, in American time its 6:00.  
  
" Oh m-m-man I g-g-got to go to work!" Mew cried.  
Mocking Mew Gum ask, " S-s-since w-w-when d-d-did y-y-you g-got a j-j-j-job?"   
" Oh, uh" Mew looked at a wet Tab holding the magazine still in his hand. She jumped off the jumbo speakers and she took "Teen Skater" from him. She then scans the magazine and shows everyone what she was working for.  
"This is the SKATEMAX 4000! It more lighter then my skates, and it has pretty white cats all over it." Mew then smiled and said with glee " Its soo cutie! But it cost a lot! That's why I got a job" Mew skated quick to the door and said. " Well see ya!" Gum look where Mew quickly exit the garage and said, " Well, at least she doesn't have to ask me to borrow money from me no more."  
  
Mew skated all the way up the hills of Shibuya-Cho. A sunset was all around the city of sunlight. She then started to see the movie theater in front of her. She could of grab on a car but she was afraid that her bosses were in that car and they will find out. Therefore, she had to skate all the way up the hill even passed the gate where you enter the underground tunnel (Note: Where her destination is pass the EXIT part of the stage.)   
  
Mew then finally reaches her destination. She check her watch again and it states 18:05 (6:05 PM) Mew thought to herself 'Good none of them are not here yet."   
  
Mew took out a silver key and open up the brown door that reads 552. She cut on the lights in the medium sized townhouse. Then she ran up the peach carpet stairs. She forgot she had her skates on and she fell stomach first on the stairs. She had a couple of rug burns but she got up anyway and climb up the stairs. There were four brown doors in the medium sized hallway. Two on the left and two on the right. Mew then walked with her skates to a door that had many bumper stickers and posters of Tokyo-to pop star singers. She quickly cut on the light in the room and close the door shut. She quickly took off her skates and threw them in her closet then she took off her "second uniform", threw her wig off, and threw the two items in the back of the closet. She put on a t-shirt and light blue sweatpants. And closed the door She then sat at a desk, opens her book bag, and took out a notebook and a schoolbook named: The History of Tokyo-to. A knock was heard on the door and a middled aged woman with jet-black hair, black eyes, and fair skin peeked into the room. She leaned on the end of the door with her arms crossed and cheerfully said   
" Hello Meiko how was your day today? Had any fun?"  
"Oh I had lots of fun today. How was your day mom?"  
"Oh sweetie you know how was my day was, chasing after these kids with rollerblades, and with a camera on my solder. Ugh, I'm getting to old for that, camera guy was sick today, had the Flu. Couldn't find another camera guy in time and we picked straws, I got the shortest. Lucky me I'm the producer for the news though."   
" Where's dad? Still at the job?" Meiko ask with concern.  
"Oh your father, he's downstairs, he's pretty pissed off right now. Another kid spray-painted something on his coat. I got it on tape if you want to see it." Miko's mother started laughing " Miko you got to see it it's the funniest thing I ever seen!"  
Meiko starts to giggle " Mom you're so mean."  
" You know your father said that twenty years ago when he fell on the ice and I started laughing at him, he said Sakura your so mean, but I couldn't help myself and I kept laughing anyway. You know I don't even know why your father even stayed with me after that. I guess it was true love." Miko's mom started the think about a distant memory then returned to earth and said " Oh yeah dinner will be ready in a half a hour ok."  
" "Kay mom." Meiko said. Meiko's mom stared at her daughter's face and asks, " Meiko? What's those red marks on your cheek bones for?"  
"Oh! Uhh these it's a new make up thing."  
"Oh it looks kind of cool, you know I saw a girl with blue hair who have the same marks on her cheek. Must be a fashion statement. Well see you at the dinner table." Meiko's mother closed the door so she wouldn't be disturbed by her father's rants about his coat. Even though she can still hear them downstairs.  
" Ya see what those punk kids did to my coat! Think it can be washed."  
" Tonka that coats ruined, get another one." Miko's mom said.  
" But this is the sixth one!"   
" Well just be happy that the kid didn't spray your eyes out."  
  
Meiko was relieved and scrubbed off the red marks on her face with her sleeve. Meiko then continued her homework on Tokyo-to history. She said quietly to herself " To the GG's I'm the one they call Mew, but to my school friends and mom I'm known as Meiko Onishiwa. But to my dad im called Daddy's Little Girl."  
  
  
  
  
So how was it! Was it ok? Was it good was it bad! Ill try to fix it if it's bad! Well thanks for reading!  
Jersey Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter two: Back 'n' Forth

Daddy's Little Girl  
Disclaimer: You know the drill; I do not own Jet Grind Radio! DO NOT SUE ME!!!! However, if you want to pay me my address is... forget it. Here's part two of Daddy's Little Girl.  
  
Chapter 2: Back n' forth  
  
It was 7:00 (7:00 AM in American Time) and Meiko is walking to school with her " first uniform" to school today. She was swinging her book bag with her left hand, and in her right hand was her light blue sketching book with cutie white cat stickers on it. It was an unclouded Friday morning and Meiko is happy that it is a Friday, because Meiko's favorite class is Art, which is only on Fridays. Meiko humming a song that she heard on her radio sees her school friend Nioma Kasame, But Meiko calls her Nio for short. "Nio! Nio!" Nio who was ahead of Meiko jog to her and said " Hiya Meiko!" Nio then said sarcastically, "Cant wait for another exiting day of education in Shibuya-cho Jr. High school?"  
Meiko giggled, " Yeah I just cant wait." Meiko and Nio walk together talking about the usual things most high school girls in Tokyo-to talk about: boys, school, fashion, and other miscellaneous stuff. Then Nio ask her friend " Hey Meiko have you see those skaters yesterday around the bus terminal?"   
" No I haven't see them."  
Nio yelled in excitement "Man, they were soooo cool! I saw their pieces and it was like inspiring and fun to look at! I wish I can skate like they do, but you have to be very experience to skate like that. Plus you got to get away from the cops too."  
Meiko look at her friend and smiled " You can be one too Nio, you just got to practice and practice. And you do skate good."  
Nio look at Meiko and said " But not as well as you. You are like the queen of skating in the skating park! Anyway, I think it's impossible because a lot of the skaters are runaways, and they always have to run away from the cops. It would be impossible to be a ruddie, go to school and not tell your parents what you are doing. "Meiko said with a fake smile " Yeah. That would be impossible."  
She thought to her self 'somehow I did it.'   
Meiko and Nio arrived at school and entered inside the building.  
  
" MAN! Where is Mew!?" The GG's were waiting in an alleyway in Shibuya-Cho. Gum was skating back and forth with her hands behind her back. Beat was sitting on a trashcan constantly looking at his wristwatch. 15:00 (3:00 PM) 15:15, 15:30. Tab was walking back and forth worried about Mew. Looking at Gum he though to himself 'man why she's so freaking calm! Its not like she doesn't care.' Gum was leaning against the brick wall with her legs cross. Her eyes were closed and she look like she didn't had a care in the world but she was thinking '  
If those Poison Jam freaks mess with her, I'm gonna kick their asses! Or if it was those Love Shockers bimbos im gonna break there hearts. Oh I REALLY gonna break their hearts'   
Yoyo skated to Mew and ask " Yo Gum, do you know what happened to Mew?"  
Gum snap at Yoyo "Like, Why do I care what happens to Mew? She not like my little sister or something. Leave me alone Yoyo."  
" Ok! OK! Geez what up your-"  
Gum gave an intimidating look at Yoyo.  
" N-n-never mind."  
  
  
Meiko is running down the streets of Shibuya-Cho with her pink duffle bag, inside was her "Second uniform". She said to her self while running through the crowd of people, " It's a good thing I got an extra costume inside the school. Now I got to change but where can I find a place to hide my school uniform?" Meiko entered the bus station area and went down a flight of red stairs that lead to the sewers. She ran into the dark tunnel and change her clothes. Meiko knew that she could change inside the school bathrooms; it would have been a lot easy. However, it was a too much of a risk of being caught. Finally, Meiko had her blue costume on, with her blue skates, short blue hair wig, and her red marks on her cheeks. Mew put her "First Uniform" inside the pink duffle bag. She looks around the tunnel and said to herself " Oh I know where I can hide this!" Mew skated down the sewer and saw a gate that was right under the construction site where the new highway is. Somehow, Mew climbed up the concrete sewer, and opens the gate. " Ok. That was easy now Ill just put this bag here." Mew put the pink bag carefully onto the floor. She patted her bag like a dog and ordered it, " Sit! Stay. Good girl!" She smiled at the duffle bag, closed the gate behind her, and skated to meet her GG friends.  
  
" Hey I think I see Mew now! Hey! Mew! Over here!" Piranha was waving her hand so Mew can see her skating friends. " Hi guys sorry I'm late. I hade to finish something at work."  
Combo gave a sigh and said " We thought something happen to you."  
" Yeah like the Love Shockers got you or something." Piranha said.  
" Well I'm ok guys. Mew glowed and jumps in the air with her fist in the air and said "C'MON LETS GO!!"   
" YEAH!" All the GG's said together and skated out of the Alley. Gum was standing by herself with her arms cross, and mocked Mew " C'mon lets go!." Her eyes went up and she said "Whatever." Gum skated to catch up with her friends.  
  
Tonight the GG went to Benten-Cho and once again they made havoc and confusion by the police squad and Captain Onishima. In 18:00. (6:00 in American time.) The GG return to their Garage.  
" Hey guys when we were in Benten-Cho I found a wallet and it had some money! WHERE DO YOU WANT TO EAT!?" Beat yelled.  
"Can we go to Nathan's? Their hot dogs are good!" Piranha asks.  
" No! Lets go to Cheesy Cheese, their arcade rocks! And the pizza is good man!" Yoyo said.  
" No I want to go to a place where they serve Philly Cheese steaks like Grind City use to make." Cube said.  
" I just want to eat man! Bring on the food!" Said Gram.  
Mew sitting on the speakers was halfway asleep. Even though the speakers were playing full blast. Then she heard a faint beeping sound coming from her watch. She pitch up and screamed, " OH CRAP! I got to go!" Mew jump off the speakers but she forgot she had skates on and fell on her face.  
" Ohmigod! Are you all right Mew!" said Compo. Mew sat on the floor and shook her face. " I-I-I'm ok!"  
Gum was laughing with tears " Man! That was so funny I whish I got a camera!"  
Mew wanted to yell at Gum for what she said, but she did not had the time so she skated like a bat out of hell out of the garage.  
" Hey she left something." Streak picked up a necklace that had a key.  
" I'll give it to her Ill be right back. Here's the money Gum." Beat tosses the money to Gum and skated out.  
" Hey Gum, aren't ya kinda mean to her?" Cube said.  
Gum changes the subject and said " C'mon guys lets go to Cheesy Cheese."  
" YEAH! ALL RIGHT!" said Yoyo happily.  
" Oh man. I hate that place. Oh well at lease they make good pizza." Said Piranha.   
  
'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I got to go home soon!' Mew was finishing putting on her "first uniform" on. " All right, I can't run fast enough with my shoes on. I need to use my skates." Meiko jump out of the gate with her pink duffle bag and skated all the way down the sewers of Shibuya-Cho.  
" Hey did I hear skates? That must be Mew! But why would she take the sewer? She's so ahead I got to speed up! Damn why is she so fast!  
' Is someone following me! Oh no please don't let it be the police! Or dad! If they would find out my dad would be kicked out the force for sure!'  
After a few minutes of skating through the tunnels mew finally saw the red stairs and skated through the square crowded with people and vehicles Meiko was yelling at the pedestrians," EXCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH! SORRY MISS I KNOCKED YOU DOWN! HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING MISTER!"  
"Is that guy still following me!?" Meiko said to herself.  
  
" HEY! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE!" Beat was yelling at the pedestrians. Then all of a sudden a car was coming full speed at him and he barley missed. The driver yelled" The hell! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SKATING PUNK!"  
Beat skated backwards so he can see the drivers face; he flashed both his middle fingers at the crazy driver. A hand gesture that Combo and Cube taught him. He turned around continued to skate after Mew  
" YES! I made It! Meiko finally saw her townhouse down the street. She skated to her door and went into her shirt.   
" Hey? Where's my key chain!?" Mew franticly check her shirt pocket, her duffle bag and her ' second uniform.' Mew panic " OH NO! My key chain! Where is it! OH NO!" Then Mew saw a hand dangling her silver key can in front of her face and said, " Is this yours, Mew?" Meiko quickly turned around and saw Beat, she snatch the key chain from his and stare at his face, " Beat its not what you think! Don't tell-"  
" You're a school girl! An girl who wears the uniform! WHAT THE HELL Mew! ARE YOU CRAZY!"   
" No I'm not crazy! I-"  
Beat pointed to her door and yelled " AND THIS IS YOUR FREAKING HOUSE! OH, YOU GOT A FAMILY TOO MEW! OH, I DON'T REALLY KNOW IF MEW IS WHAT YOUR FAMILY CALL YOU!?"  
Mew never saw Beat raise his voice at any of the GG's. She was holding her tears until she saw the family vehicle coming up the street.   
" OH NO! MY PARENTS!" Mew unlocked the door, and opens it. "Beat get inside if my dad sees you in front of the door he'll-!"  
" Do what! He's not like Captain O or something."  
Mew shook her head.  
" OH NO DON'T TELL ME! HE'S YOUR-"  
Mew grabs Beat's arm, pulled him inside the house, and shut the door.  
  
Mew cut on all the lights inside the house Beat was standing in shock.   
" You live here! Why would you-!?"  
Mew grab his arm once again and yelled " I'll explain latter we got to go to my room!"  
" WHAT! W-W-Wait Mew! He would really kill me if he sees me in your room!"   
Mew was almost dragging Beat up the stairs. When they finally made it up to the second floor Mew made a sharp turn to the left and open up her door. She cut on the light, shut the door, and locks it.   
" Beat get my book bag open and take out a blue drawing pad, pencils, and the textbooks! Quick!"   
Beat open her book bag and spilled everything onto her bed.   
" Now What!?" Beat franticly said.  
" Now take my duffle bag and my skates, get into my closet and slide the door shut! I got to change clothes!"  
Beat went inside the closet and slides the door to close it. Praying that he would not find him.   
" I can just picture it now. Newsflash: Teen Boy shot 41 times inside the Onishima home inside teenage girl's closet.   
  
Mew gathers all the books and pencils from off her bed and put it on her desk. She open one about Algebra and pretend to work on it. Then Mew herd someone trying to open her door " Meiko. Why is this door lock?" Meiko stand up and walk to unlock the door. " Hey daddy how are you?"  
' She called him daddy! DADDY! I CANT BELIEVE IT!' Beat thought to himself  
" Oh today was ok. I caught one punk today. Not one of the GG's though. "  
Mew tried to cheer up her father " That's ok Dad. Maybe one day."  
'OH GOD I CANT BELIEVE SHE SAID THAT! She's a good actress I'll give her that.' Beat thought to himself.  
" Well, Mom's working late at the station tonight. I'll make something to eat."  
" How about your pizza burgers dad!"  
" Ok Meiko. They will be ready in a half a hour. "  
Mew's dad closed the door and walk down the stairs. Beat opens the closet and was about to speak until " Wait! The walls and floor around hear are thin so people can hear us. My dad may here your voice and kill you!" Mew toss Beat a purple pen and a sheet of paper " We got to communicate like this." Beat shook his head and wrote on the paper with the orange pen. Then he gave it to Mew.  
  
MEW WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU GO TO SCHOOL AND STUFF WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS! YOU GOT A HOUSE, FAMILY (EVEN THOUGH YOUR FATHER IS ONISHIMA EWW....)   
  
MEW WROTE ON THE PAPER WITH BLUE INK AND HAND IT BACK TO BEAT.  
  
I WANTED TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THIS.. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN EASY IF I HAD A NORMAL FAMILY...BUT YOU SEE HOW YOU REACT WHEN YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT MY DAD. IMAGINE IF THE WHOLE GANG FOUND OUT! THEY WILL KILL ME.  
  
MEW GAVE BACK THE PAPER TO BEAT AND HE WROTE ON IT FOR A WHILE HE GAVE BACK THE PAPER TO MEW.  
  
MEW...IM SORRY I SCREAMED AT YOU AT THE FRONT OF THE DOOR. I PANIC WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT YOU HAD A FAMILY. I DID THIS JUST LIKE YOU WHEN I USE TO LIVE WITH MY PARENTS BUT THEY FIND OUT AND FREAKED. THEY KICKED ME OUT OF THE HOUSE. WE DIDN'T GET ALONG ANYWAY.  
  
AGAIN BEAT EXCHANGE THE PAPER TO MEW SHE WROTE ON IT AND GAVE IT BACK TO BEAT.  
  
YOU WERE KICKED OUT OF YOUR HOUSE! DO YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME? I CANT AFFORD TO GET CAUGHT BY MY PARENTS OR COPS. MY FATHER AND MOTHER CARRIERS WOULD BE OVER, ESPECIALLY MY DAD. HE WOULD GET KICKED OFF THE FORCE FOR GOOD! AND THEY WILL NEVER FORGIVE ME FOR THAT.   
  
BEAT WROTE ON THE PAPER AND HAND IT TO MEW.  
  
MEW IF YOU PLAY YOUR CARDS RIGHT THEN I DON'T THINK YOU WILL GET CAUGHT. IM HUNGRY, DO I HAVE TO EAT YOUR FATHERS COOKING? I RATHER DIE.  
MEW GIGGLED WHEN SHE READ THE NOTE FROM BEAT. SHE WROTE ON IT AND HAND IT TO BEAT.  
  
THANKS FOR THE CHEER UP BEAT. YES, YOU GOT TO EAT MY FATHERS COOKING WE CANT ESCAPE UNTIL HE SLEEPS. YOU HAVE TO TRY MY DAD'S PIZZA BURGERS! IT'S REALLY GOOD! REALLY! I HAVE TO ASK DAD TO EAT IM MY ROOM SO WE CAN SHARE. SINCE HE IS IN A GOOD MOOD, HE WILL PROBABLY SAY YEAH.   
  
AN HALF AN HOUR LATTER MEW'S FATHER CALLED HER DOWN FOR DINNER. SHE ASKS IF SHE CAN EAT UPSTAIRS AND HE SAID YES. BEAT AND MEW SHARED TWO BURGERS TOGEATHER IN HER ROOM.  
  
  
THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER TWO! I WILL MAKE CHAPTER THREE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! SO HOW WAS CHAPTER 2!? WAS IT GOOD OR BAD?]  
  
JERSEY GIRL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: They finaly found out.

Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 3   
  
Authors Note: First, I would like to apologies for the LONG delay writing the third chapter. I decided to cut chapter three inhalf because it was frustrating to me, and you to read a big chapter. Part two of chapter three is seventy five percent done so look out for it. Second, I like to thank the people that read and review this story, even if you like it or not. For the people who liked it thanks for the complement and for the people who criticized on grammar and spelling errors, I'm not the queen of spelling or grammar but at least I tried, and maybe I can get better. Also, for the people who did not like the story sorry you didn't like it but I'll try harder next time. For the people who continued to wait for the third chapter MONTHS ago thank you for sticking around! Furthermore, I will probably (a high probability) that I'll write a second JGR fic :).   
  
Oh yeah and I forgot to put:   
  
THIS CHAPTER WAS CHECKED BY SPELL CHECK, LIKE CHAPTER ONE AND TWO.   
  
  
After Beat and Meiko, finish eating their Pizza burgers. They heard Onishima climbed up the stairs, walked to his bedroom, and close the door. A few minutes went by and Meiko and Beat can hear Onishima snoring though the thin walls. Meiko slide her closet door carefully so to not cause any loud noises, she pulled out her skates and second uniform. Before Meiko signal Beat to go in the closet, he went inside and closed the door shut, so Meiko can have some privacy.   
" Alright Beat." Meiko whispered, " You can come out now I'm finished."   
Beat slide open the door and saw the schoolgirl he knew named Meiko transformed into the blue haired skater called Mew.   
Mew flip the light switch off which should of cause the room to be pitch black, but the pale blue streetlight that was across the street from Mew's bedroom window was illuminating her bedroom causing dark shadows in the corners of her room. She pulled the covers over and put a large pillow under the sheets, which appears that Meiko was sound asleep in bed. She opened the window carefully making sure it will not cause any noise.   
Beat looked out the window and notice that they were two stories up from the ground.   
" Meiko, I mean, Mew, how are we gonna get down from here? Were wearin' skates." Beat whispered.   
Mew pointed to a telephone wire, which was right next to her bedroom window.   
" See those telephone wires next to the window?"   
Beat shook his head, " Uh huh."   
Mew climbed out of the window, her skates were barely on the windows edge. She whispered, " We just jump on them like this."   
Mew jump out of the window and her skates landed onto the telephone wires, which caused her to grind all the way down the wires. Beat did the same thing and both grind down the telephone wires, and jumped off safely onto the ground.   
Mew bow her head and smiled, " See Beat, no muss, no fuss. I do this all the time." Mew started to skate down the street until Beat skated right in front of her and ask, " Mew are you gonna tell the guys your secret?"   
Mew rolled her eyes. "Like No, Why would I do that for? Nobody knows my secret except umm...you... uhh...uh oh." Mew skated out of Beat's way and continued to skate down the street. Beat went in front of Mew and skated backwards while looking at Mew's fair complexioned face.   
" But what happens if someone finds out?"   
"No one is going to find out. Didn't you wrote on the paper if I play my cards right then nobody is not going to find out?"   
" Yeah Meiko..." Realizing the mistake that he made he corrected himself quickly, " I mean Mew. But god forbids what happens if your in a accident one day?"   
Mew never heard Beat say god forbids as long as Mew knew Beat, " No I wont get in a accident."   
Beat stopped skating, causing Mew to completely stop. " But what if your grinding with the guys down in the subway and then the trains comes, and you didn't move out the way in time! Huh, Mew!? And one of us GG's have to tell Onishima that you're dead! That's a horrible way to find out your daughters a Ruddie!"   
Mew waved her hand and casually said, " Beat why are you getting so worried that will n-"   
Beat grabbed both of Mew's arms and shook some sense into her, " Mew! That is exactly what happened to Gum and her sister! Remember in the news Mew?!"   
Mew gasped and thought, " Oh my god... how could I have forgotten. My mom was at the accident site 'all those bodies' she said. And most of them are kids too, even younger. And most of their parents didn't even know there were....   
Mew snapped out of it and said, " Your right Beat...But I'm not gonna tell my parents yet, not now. I'm going to tell the others first."   
Supporting Mew Beat put his hands on her shoulder, " Ok Mew. But I don't think they are gonna like the idea that you're a school girl ruddie."   
Mew laughed, " Well, I hope that they get use to it because I like being a ruddie." Mew thought for a while and smiled, " And well...I like going to school even though it's under my parent's orders."   
The two Ruddie's skated down the street headed to there hideout. However, in the bushes a man was looking through a pair of binoculars laughing to him self, "Ha ha ha I finally got ya now."   
The reflection of Beat and Mew skating down the street was on the lenses of the man's binoculars.   
  
  
Inside the GG's hideout, Gum cut on the lights and walked inside along with the rest of the GG's. All of their bellies, filled up with pizza and soda. Also, all of them holding a small party bag filled with small prizes, but Yo-Yo had the biggest bag out of the group.   
" Hey Yo-Yo what's in the bag?" Ghram asked.   
Yo-Yo reached into his bag and pulled out a Cheesy Cheese stuff animal, it was a rat in blue overalls and yellow shoes happily eating a piece of Swiss cheese, giving the thumbs up. It looked cheep and some of the stuffing was seeping through the hems, but Yo-yo adored his plush toy.   
" It's cool isn't," Yo-Yo exclaimed, " I save all my tickets to get this!"   
Everyone was awing at the prize that Yo-yo exchange with his tickets. Gum was the only one who was not in the crowd. She looked outside the window looking for any sign of Beat or Mew. She looked at the clock and it read 22:00, 10:00 in American time.   
Where did Beat and Mew go to?! We were at that stupid cheesy place for four stupid hours and Beat didn't even show up. Something is defiantly wrong, Gum thought.   
" Hey Gum," Cube went over to her and ask, " What's up, something wrong?"   
" No nothing's wrong Cube go away." Gum said. She then heard the door open and saw Beat and Mew walk in.   
" Hey guy's sorry I didn't make it at Cheesy Cheese. I" Beat said.   
" Yeah, he had to catch up to me and it's a long way's from my job." Mew explained.   
Gum yelled at Beat and Mew, " What the heck took you so long Beat! All you had to do is just give Mew her stupid key and that's it."   
" Alright! Alright! I'm sorry Gum, it took a long time then I expected!" Beat said.   
Mew stepped up and announced, " Excuse me everyone I got something to tell you guys. You may want to sit down for this."   
Tab looked at Piranha whom was absent-mindedly eating some assorted candies that still had the wrapping covering it, " Huh? What happened?"   
" Mew's about to say something." Piranha exclaimed.   
" Oh. Okay." Tab continued eating the wrapped candy.   
Mew cleared her throat and said, " Well, do you remember when I told you guys the other day that I had a job to get those cool skates with the little white kitties on it?"   
Everybody shook their heads. Mew laughed innocently and said, " Well, I wasn't exactly truthful to you guys. You see I wasn't going to my job I was going home."   
" Home? What home Mew?" Gum said, "You don't got a home to go to, you told us that you was a loner*"   
" Gum, I lied, I'm not a loner, I have a family and I do have a home in Shibuya-cho with my mom and dad. I go to school also, that's why you don't see me on the street on weekday mornings, afternoons, and including Saturday, it's half-a-day in school."   
" Hey! That's dangerous territory man!" Tab cried, " What happens if those guys figure out if ya with us!?"   
" And they torture you and you spill the beans!" Gum said.   
" Wow! Mew's a schoolgirl. I could' of never tell she was one. " Combo said.   
" Back home I've seen kids trying to be Half Ruddie* and they can never pull it off." Said Cube.   
*Definition of Half Ruddie (another word I made up :)): A person who is a part time Ruddie and has a normal life, like going to school or keeping a day job, it is very rare to meet a half Ruddie because its stressful to juggle two lifestyles   
" Umm that's not all. You may even be shocked when you hear this..." Mew gave a deep breath and said, " My dad is...is-" Mew didn't have the nerve to finish until she said in one word, " My-Dad-is-Onishima-see-I-said-It!"   
" What!" Everybody yelled. Though some where surprised that they can understand what Mew said.   
" Hey! That's the expression I had when I found out." Beat said.   
" I say we should kick her out." Gum snapped, " For one she lied in our faces and she goes to school which could put us in danger. And her dad is Onishima. If he found out she's with us we'll be makin' license plates in Juvie hall."   
Everyone was yelling at the same time, until Beat made a loud whistle and yelled, " Hey! We just can't say kick her out we gotta vote on it." Everyone agreed with Beat. They all went into a huddle, except Mew who could not vote for herself. The vote was to kick Mew out of the gang or to let her stay. After a few minutes, the group made their final decision.   
" I'm sorry Mew but you gotta go." Beat said with disappointment.   
It looked like Mew's heart fell to the floor when the final decision was made. Trying to hold her tears, she took a last glanced at her former partners and opened the door, " Well guys see ya later." She closed the door behind her and skated down the alleyway.   
  
  
It was a full week after Meiko was kicked out the GG's. Meiko was sitting in math class listening to her humdrum teacher teaching the Quadratic Equation. " Is it me or does this guy likes to listen to himself talk or something?" One of the girl students whispered.   
Some kids had their heads down, some were staring at the clock, and some were just writing notes to there friends. Whoever sat next to the windows were the lucky kids, for they had some amusement seeing the people walking up and down the sidewalk doing their everyday routines, and Meiko was one of the lucky ones.   
Meiko was drawing with her blue pen a cute little super deformed anime girl going down the street with a spray can in her hands. Her eyes were the pen's color, her sundress was the pen's color, in fact, and the skates were the same color too, well, it should be anyway, it's a blue pen she's drawing with. Finally, she put the final addition on her drawing by putting a big anime-ish smile on it. She smiled at the picture, happy at the small accomplishment she made.   
Next to her was her friend Nio. Usually around this time Meiko would pass notes to Nio to communicate with her, the two girls would signal each other by poking there arm with there writing utensils. Meiko reached over with her blue pen and poked Nio in the arm, whispering, " Nio, Hey, Nio-" Finally, Meiko quit poking Nio, shook her head, and sighed, " Man, she's sleeping with her eye's open again. She has to teach me how to do that." Meiko stared at her drawing and sighed,   
' I guess this is how it feels like when you're a nobbie*. She thought, I was a nobbie before becoming a ruddie before. However, I didn't know that my past life was so ...null.'   
Meiko tore out a sheet of paper out of her sky blue notebook and started to write down all the gang members in Tokyo-To. She wrote down the Love Shockers, Poison Jam, and The Noise Tanks.   
She left out the GG's.   
'Ok let's see.' Meiko thought. 'Maybe I can join the Love Shockers.'   
She thought for a while and cross the Love Shockers out, " Naw, I don't even have a boyfriend to dump me. I didn't even have a boyfriend yet." Meiko thought to herself once more,   
' Maybe I can join Poison Jam...'   
Again she thought for a while and cross out Poison Jam with a big X, " No. I must be desperate." Meiko picture herself tagging with Poison Jam, wearing the monster costume, talking to crows, and stealing mannequins. Quietly she laughed to herself.   
'Maybe I can join the Noise Tanks...There not that crazy, you don't need to be dump by your boyfriend to join, and you don't have to wear those stupid costumes... Yeah! I can be a Noise Tank...' Meiko was thrilled at the idea of being a Noise Tank but it didn't occurred to her that-   
" I don't know the first thing about using a computer! Aww Man.".   
She took the list, balled it into a ball, and tossed it into the trashcan. She leaned her head on the table and thought,   
' Going back into a gang isn't going to work; I don't know why I want to join those gangs in the first place! I want to be with the GG's but they kicked me out cause I'm his daughter... Maybe I can go solo again...But it's dangerous when you go at it alone. You have to work in numbers just to be safe from the cops and other taggers. Ooh, I just don't know what to do I'll just think about it later.'   
Meiko gave up, and was about to join the class in there slumber until-   
" MEIKO ONISHIMA PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN OFFICE. MEIKO ONISHIMA PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN OFFICE. THANK YOU." A woman's voice said over the intercom.   
Everybody in the class woke up and looked around moaning and groaning. Meiko's math teacher said to her, " Miss. Onishima you heard what the woman said?"   
" Yes sir. I'm on my way." Meiko got out of her desk and walked out the class. She gave a sigh of relief and thought; 'thank god, I'm out of his class. I wonder what they want?'   
When Meiko got out the class, she started walking down the hallway. The left side of the hallway was lined with rows of dark blue lockers. The right side was a window showing the courtyard that was filled with trees, benches and a small volleyball court. Around this time, the hallways in the school had an eerie quietness. Nobody is not aloud to walk in the hallway unless your name was called in the intercom or you have a hall pass.   
Meiko was walking towards the doors that were marked Stairwells until she saw her locker, opened, and all her contents were scattered on the floor. Quickly she jogged over to her locker and she said, with anger, " HEY! Who's idea was this! Stupid prank people." She grabbed some of her stuff and put it back into her locker while mumbling. However, Meiko did not see the black hooded figure behind her coming closer and closer.   
' How come I fell like I'm being watch?' Meiko thought.   
She turned around and saw the dark figure putting it's gloved hand over her mouth. The mysterious person then took Meiko's left arm and put it behind her back. This made it more difficult to move around for her to escape. Then the hooded figure started to walk towards a blue door.   
" You're coming' with me kiddo!" The mysterious male voice laughed and then coughed.   
Meiko knew that it was a very bad idea going in a room with a mysterious hooded person, and she was beginning to be scared for her life. So she started screaming and kicking furiously to get away from the mysterious hooded person, but with no prevail it did not work, and her scream's were being muffled by the mysterious hooded person's large gloved hand. The mysterious hooded man opened the door, threw Meiko inside, and closed the door.   
  
Thrown into a room with walls painted black, Meiko notice there were not any windows. The only light source was a light bulb hanging off a long wire. The only objects that was inside the room was a square wooden table and two chairs.   
The mysterious hooded man took Meiko's arm, and pulled up one of the chairs, "Sit down ya little brat!" he yelled when he threw Meiko right on to the chair.   
" Owie! My but!" Meiko cried. Meiko look at the hooded man and screamed, " You better let me go mister! When my family finds out I'm missing, my father's gonna get the whole police force and turn Tokyo-To upside down, and when he finds out you took me he's gonna-"   
The mysterious hooded man bang his fist on the table and shouted, " Shut the hell up!" The man took the black hood off and wiped his face with his hand, he sighed, " Damn it's hot in here."   
Meiko looked at the man's sweaty face. He had a long pointy nose, and he look like he had not save in a long time. His clothes look like it was rip out of one of those 1930's private eye movies.   
" Who are you?" Meiko asked.   
" Makato Omiko." Said Makato.   
Makato took a chair and sat down, looking strait into Meiko's dark eyes. He had a mean penetrating stare, with his stare, he did not have to beat a man to get information out of him but just stare at him, stare at him for so long that the guy would just break down and spill everything. However, Meiko was not going to breakdown all because of a piercing stare, she was too strong for that, plus she's the daughter of a captain.   
" Alright kid, I'm gonna be nice to ya since I know ya. Now tell me."   
" Tell you what?" Meiko said, " I don't know anything, I don't know why you threw me into this room, I don't know what your talking about and were you the one who messed up my locker! 'Cause I-"   
Makato voice began to get deeper with anger, probably because Meiko wouldn't stop screaming, " Tell me now."   
Meiko was getting pretty aggravated, she didn't know what the heck this guy Makato was talking about and she didn't want the teacher to think she was cutting class, " What do I have to tell you, huh!? I don't have to tell you anything or talk to you! I know my rights and I want to go back to class right-"   
Once again, Makato slammed his fist on the table and screamed at Meiko with rage, " Tell me you're a Rudie NOW!"   
Meiko froze in fear, somebody other then the GG's knew her secret. Meiko stuttered, " W-w-what?"   
" I seen you with my own eye's, you and that..." Makato shuddered when he said, " ...Rudie, jumped out of your father's window and skated down the street." Makato looked at Meiko, small beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. He mad a sick smile, he thought, "I love doing this job, frightening Rudie scum like her to confess and throw these children into Juvenile hall. I can't wait to see his face when he finds out..."   
Meiko look at the man's face and something in her mind twitch, well not literally. She thought to herself.   
' Is it me or have I seen this crazy guy before somewhere in a picture...HEY! Wait!'   
Meiko rose from the seat, pointed at the man and squealed, "You're that guy in the photo that Mom talked about! You were Mom's last boyfriend!"   
" And I could of Married her too if it wasn't for your stupid short father Tonka the bastard!"   
Meiko was curious, even though this wasn't to time to find out why, but she asked anyway," What did my mom did to you?"   
" She dumped me for that loser!"   
" Why?"   
" Me and Tonka were in the Tokyo-to Police Academy, we had the same dorms, the same classes, the same everything! During that time, your Mother was a student at the college next door. Your mother was my girlfriend! Later she dumped me 'cause she said I was controlling and crazy!" Makato leaned over to Meiko and asked, " Do I appear crazy to you?"   
" Umm..."   
" Say no."   
" Your kind of uhh..."   
" Say no or I'll slam your head through the wall!"   
Quickly Meiko said, " Your not crazy."   
" Good." Makato smiled, " During that time your Father was very close friends with my girlfriend, one night they were walking in the park during the winter and the clumsy fool slipped on the flight of stairs, that's when the freakin' firecrackers went up! They were married a year later! HOW I'll like to shoot that-"   
" Excuse me," Meiko interrupted, " But what does this have to do with me?"   
" You're his daughter!" Makato screamed, " And if I can prove that you're a Rudie, Tonka would be miserable because his perfect little daughter breaks the law. Onishima would loose respect and he'll have to get out of the force. I'll be the captain and not his stupid little officer that looks for punks like you in these crummy schools!"   
" But what about my mom! If you loved her so much why would you make her sad!? She didn't do anything wrong!"   
" What she did wrong," Makato roared, " What she did wrong! She Married Tonka the Bastard that's what she did wrong!"   
Meiko got up her chair and started to walk towards the door. Makato yelled, " And where the hell ya think ya going!?"   
" I want to get out of here that's where I want to go!." Meiko screamed. She was about to touch the doorknob until Makato ran out his seat and tackled her onto the wall.   
" If you had Tonka's features I woulda killed you already, but since you look more your mother, and thank god, I can stand you a little!" Makato yelled. He put Meiko back onto the chair, took out a long rope, and tied her up. Brushing off his hands Makato made an evil smile and said, " Well that's that, now all I have to do is just walk over to the station and tell the good news to your father."   
Meiko yelled, " Someone's gonna find out I'm here Makato, don't you think that the time that went buy talking to you nobody isn't worried about me or anything?! There gonna look for me and find me and when my daddy will find out he's gonna-"   
Makato took a rag and tied it around her mouth, " Geez, your like your father! Your mouth keeps going like a locomotive!" He opened the door and said, " I'll be right back ok Miss. Onishima. I'm gonna drive over to Tonka's house and tell the wonderful news."   
Meiko tried to make some words come out of her mouth, but it was just a MMMMMMM sound.   
Then Makato closed the door and walked towards the stairwells headed to the main exit.   
  
  
In the Algebra class Mew just left, the kids went back to sleep, then the algebra teacher said," Nioma? Can you give the answer please?"   
Nio pitched up and looked at the bored, written on it was a very long equation that was foreign to her because she was fast asleep throughout the whole lecture. She stuttered, " Umm, umm...It's...umm..."   
Nio was stalling worried that the Algebra teacher found out that she wasn't listening, even though it shows that the whole class was sleeping. The teacher was about to say something until the bell rang.   
" Lunch Time!" one of the male students said. The students also followed by Nio grab their belongings and headed towards the exit. Nio gave a sigh of relief and smiled, " Cool, I was saved by the bell."   
  
'I have to get out of this chair and stop Makato from telling Mom and Dad my secret!' Meiko thought. She tried to break the rope by separating her arms and legs, but the rope wouldn't break, for it was too strong.   
' Oh no! I can't break it apart! Now what am I gonna do!?'   
Meiko slouch in the chair, and nearly in tears she picture what would happen if Makato told her secret, her mother would be depress and her father would be hopping-   
'Hey wait a minute! I can hop toward the door! It's nothing but its something!' She thought.   
Meiko started to jump in the chair, usually a person who is hopping in their seat will jump out the seat, but since Meiko is tied up not only is she hopping, but the chair is too. She started to hop towards the door and when she finally got there, she stopped.   
Breathing hard through her nose, she thought to herself, ' Great! But what am I going to do now?" She leaned her head onto the door, which mad a thud noise, and it hurt too.   
' Owie! That hurts! Stupid door... hey! It made a sound I wonder if anybody will hear it from the other side! Umm...I know I can make that song that Nio likes a lot...what was it again.? Oh yeah that Gorillas song! Nio will hear it and come to me, plus she cant help it because she always curious.' Meiko started to tap out the song by using her head onto the door...   
  
Outside the room, Nio was just finished putting back Meiko's stuff back in her locker, " Prank people they're so stupid and immature, always messing with people lockers." Nio mumbled angrily, " I wonder why Meiko didn't cleaned this up? She should of pass through this mess." She close the locker and started to head towards the stairwells until she heard a thud.   
" W-what was that noise."   
Nio herd the noise again, but this time it was continuous, it almost sound like someone was tapping a song.   
" Hey is that my favorite song someone's tapping'?" She said with curiosity. Nio started to follow the source where the noise was coming from. To Nio it was kind of scary, but she had to know what was that noise coming from, she couldn't help it, it's her nature anyway. Finally, she found a blue door that was marked " NO ENTRANCE". Nio hesitated but she uses her signature knock on the door and she whispered, " Yeah, who is it?"   
  
'Nio? It is Nio! I can hear her voice and she always use that knock all the time! Yay! I did it!' Meiko thought, ' But how am I going to talk to her? I can't speak a word 'cause I'm gagged... I can use the Super Super Secret Code we used when we were in elementary school, but we hadn't used it since we graduated! I hope I can remember some of the signals...and I hope she does too. Meiko started to use the Super Secret Code by banging her head onto the door...THUMP THUMP Translation: Hey Hey!   
  
Outside the room Nio can hear a thumping sound, 'Huh? There were two thumping noises...why does that sound so familiar...oh yeah! That's the Super Secret code that Meiko and me made up a long time ago! Gosh I can't believe she remembers it still!' She thought. Nio got closer to the door and said, " Meiko! How did you end up in this room? I'm gonna open the door ok!" Nio turned the doorknob but the door would not open. She did it a couple of times more and the door will still not open. At a last attempt, Nio backed away from the door and ram into it but it still didn't move. She checked the doorknob to see what was wrong with it and she found a keyhole.   
" Crap! Meiko, the door won't open up, it looks like someone locked you up from the outside!" Nio said with alarm, " Who put you in here!? Who did this!?"   
THUMTHUMTHUMP.... THUMPADYTHUMPTHUMP...   
  
" Your gonna tell me a secret now! C'Mon Meiko this isn't the time to tell me your new crush!" said Nio.   
Thud...   
Translation: NO!!   
Nio made an apologetic laugh, " OK! OK Meiko I was just kidding, and I'll won't tell nobody on the earth!"   
  
THUTHUMTHUMPTHUMPANDYTHUMPTHUMP   
  
Translation: Ok I'm gonna tell you and you got to follow everything I say.   
  
  
  
At the GG's hideout, everybody was at there usual spot,, but there wasn't any laughing, any talking, or any plans about tagging. Everybody was just bummed out, even Pots was even bummed out, the dog was just laying in his Gum was sitting on the floor pretending she was reading a magazine. Looking at all her members, who look somewhat depressed. She thought,   
' God! It's so boring I got to do something before we all die of depression and boredom!"   
She looked at tab who was lying at the couch half asleep. Gum made an evil smile, rolled up the magazine, and threw it at Tab, hitting him right in the face.   
" Yo Gum are ya trippin' why d'ja threw that thing at me!?" He then mumbled, "Crazy chicken-head... always gotta start things."   
" Shut up Tab I heard that ya freaking idiot!" Gum yelled, " Anyway ... Wanna go skating and make a complete idiot out of yourself with me?"   
" Hell no..." Tab said, " I don't feel like it... go ask Piranha or Beat or somethin'."   
" I did ask Beat and Piranha!" Gum said sternly, " I ask You, Beat and Piranha, and Ghram, Yo-Yo, Combo, Cube, and Streak, even Pots! What's wrong with you people and dog! I'm gonna ask Mew then!"   
" Umm Gum, " Beat tapped on Gum's shoulder and said, " Mew isn't here anymore. We kicked her out."   
' Man this suck! I wish I hadn't kicked her out! She probably missing us and stuff...what the hell am I thinking about!' Gum thought.   
Then a knock was heard on the door and everybody except Gum pitched up. Yo-Yo ran up to the door and cracked the door open.   
" Who are you?"   
A girl with long black hair and wearing the Shibuya-cho Jr. High uniform, which was a light blue shirt and a sailor style white and light blue shirt, was standing in front of the door. She looked scared and nervous.   
" Umm is this the GG's hideout? Meiko-Umm-I mean Mew and me need your help... She's in trouble and I'm her friend Nio."   
Yoyo stared at the girl and made a wide apologetic smile, " Umm, hold on for a minute please."   
Yoyo closed the door and had a worried expression on his face, Yoyo whispered to Beat, " Yo man there's this school girl chick who wants us! W-what should I do!?"   
Beat panicked, this never happened before, he didn't know if it was really a schoolgirl who needed help, or a undercover cop who was working with Onishima, " Umm the secret statement! Asked her what's the secret statement. Mew had to tell her that or she's not really who she is."   
Yoyo shook his head, " Alright." He opened the door and poked his head out and look at Nio, " If you're really who you say you are and your Mew's friend, she would of told you the answer to this. What is the most F'ed up thing anybody has ever said in the movies?"   
Nio thought for a while and smiled, " Oh! Meiko told me this." She put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes and said, " What happened to a toad when it get struck by lightning... what happens to everything else."   
" Bingo. Your in." Yoyo opened the door and let Nio enter inside. When she looked at the all the GG's, she gasped, " Oh my goodness! Y-you're the actual guys DJ Professor K talks about all the time on Jet Set Radio! Y-you're the REAL actual guys!   
" In the flesh." Beat said coolly.   
Nio was walking around the room with her mouth hanging, and she was looking around as if she was some kind of tourist in a foreign land.   
" Excuse me um Mew's Friend, but why are you here? Where's Mew?" Gum said.   
" Umm...oh! Meiko's in trouble!" Nio screamed, she started to panic and started yelling fast, " Some guy took her into this room and he was screaming at her and he know's her secret and she's-"   
" Hold it! He knows Mew's secret!" Piranha yelled.   
" Tab didn't you said a couple of days ago some guy was harassing students in the schools." Beat said, he had a worried expression on his face.   
" Yeah, but I didn't know it was true! IT was just a rumor that I picked up on!"   
" But that's not all guys!" Nio said, " The guy who know's Meiko secret is gonna tell Meiko's father!"   
" What's so bad about that?" Asked Combo.   
" Duh Combo, Captain O will go Mid-evil on all our asses when he finds out that Mew, his daughter, was in our gang." Said Cube.   
Gum was leaning on the speakers like she didn't have a care in the world, but she was thinking, ' And if Captain.O finds out about her she's gonna end up like me... a loner... she can't be one she's too...'   
Beat interrupted Gum's train of thought and shouted, " C'mon guys, GG or no GG, Mew-uhh-or Meiko or whatever is our friend and she needs our help! So what d'ya say!?"   
All the GG's look at each other and there were ready to go but they all look at Gum. She said, " What the heck, let's go get her."   
All the GG and Nio, not including Gum, raised there hands up in the air, and shouted, "ALRIGHT!"   
" This is gonna be sweet! Were gonna be like James Bond and sneak in the school and save Mew!" Yoyo said with excitement.   
" So what's the plan Beat?" Asked Tab, " We get her and get out? "   
" Yeah, but we don't have any uniforms, we just cant sneak in a school and bust her out and we gotta stop that crazy cop from tellin' the parents Mew's hobby." Beat said.   
" Um excuse me." Nio took off her purple book bag and smiled, " Meiko told me to come here and ask you guys for help, but she also told me to..." Nio pulled out new Shibuya-Cho Jr. High school Uniforms out of her backpack. Still in their plastic package, " Go to the supplies store and get these!"   
" Wow!" Tab took the uniform and tear open the plastic package and unfolded the girls uniform, " I can't believe that a schoolgirl can shoplift uniforms. I'm very impressed."   
" Tee he, I didn't steal them silly, my mom runs the store and I'd asked her can I borrow them for a project! I'm gonna pay her back later."   
" Uhh...Ok," Beat said, " We got uniforms and now we need a plan."   
  
  
  
Definition of Loner in Ruddie slang: (Teehehe I made it up!): A person who does not have a family or legal guardian to runaway from because they are an orphan or abandoned by their family.   
  
All right, that's the end of Chapter three. Part two of chapter three will come as soon as possible.


End file.
